TYAN X
by Maleeha x
Summary: Tyan
1. First part of Tyan

**Okkkk I'm really really am sorry supers sorry about this confusion so welcome to my 2** **nd** **attempt of a story that I'm going to keep up.**

Tee and Ryan

Tee always liked Ryan, she was in love with him but he doesn't know that every time he talks to her, her heart just flutters and she gets happy.

Tee Ryan are in Tees room and Ryan wanted something, she smiled at him when he asked for a pencil he didn't look back at her he just mumbled it, then he lost his temper after repeating it so many times "I ASKE FOR A BLOODY PENCIL"! He shouted, tee smiley face turned into a scared face she took a pencil from her draw handed to him, he mumbled "thanks".

Tee bravely grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving, closed the door and sat him on her bed, Ryan looked confused, Tee then piped up "Ryan do you love me? Like are there any feelings for me"? He was shocked at this and said "NO"! "I KNOW YOU DENYING IT RYAN I CAN SEE" She was frustrated as she really likes him,

Ryan sighed gave up holding it he held her hands into his looked her in the eyes and said "look tee I love you I don't like you, I can't stop thinking about you, you always in my mind your beautiful"

Tee wasn't having it at all; she interrupted "That's from the lyrics"

Ryan corrected her said "No tee it's not it's from my heart I swear" Tee wasn't convinced mumbled "this is fake love…." Ryan interrupted " this is not fake love"!

"TEE" Carmen's voce shrilled at the top of her lungs "LUNCH TIME " Tee bit her lip and cupped her hands on Ryan's cheek " we talk about this later ok baby"

 **Ryan's POV**

 _Did she just call me baby? Does she love me so much? Omg I been so blind to not realize it she's so cute I love her the way she done that cupped my cheeks I thought she was going to kiss me._

Tee stumbled downstairs and saw everyone at the table, Floss piped "where's Ryan"? Tee smiled at his name but hid it straight away "um.. he's err he's ill" she said quickly, carmen rolled her eyes " and this is why I deserved to go to a drama school" she got up went upstairs get Ryan, she knocked on his door no reply knocked again then opened it, he wasn't there! She frowned closed his door, opened Tees door and there he was, she gasped she was in shock and stuttered "Ryan…" Ryan stopped her "Tee let me in" Carmen tried to keep calm "anyway time to eat come" she closed the door and mouthed to herself _wow_

Carmen had to tell someone she went downstairs and straight squared with tee " he's perfectly fine he's not ill he just smells of love" Bailey whistled "ooh is Tee in love"? That made everyone join in, they was cheering when Tee stormed out the kitchen in her room, before Ryan reacted she hugged him tight never to let go she was sobbing her heart out, Ryan was confused "baby…why you crying?" Tee wiped her tears and smiled "you just called me baby" they stared at each others eyes and slowly leaned for a kiss.

 **AHHH TYAN KISSED! So what do you think of this story so far I know ts rubbish, but its improving, just want to say I have college Tuesdays to Fridays 9-3 so I wont be able tp update so sorry about that im really am. Anyways again im hugely sorry for the mistakes and rubbish story I just like to thank Linneagb for supporting me and welcoming me to the fanfiction.**


	2. contuues

**So this is continuing not part 2 lol**

Tee told Ryan why she was crying, it was obvious embarrassment and she was so embarrassed to confess her love to another care kid, Ryan promises to support her and help her whenever she wants help.

 **Tee POV**

 _I can't believe I kissed Ryan omg, I wonder if he will forget it all tomorrow he better not because he just promised to support me be there for me._

Ryan told Tee never ever tell anyone about the kiss it's just between them, Tee promised she was so happy they in love.

Ryan piped up 'did you get me anything to eat'? Tee made a face said 'get it yourself lazy bones' she laughed, Ryan pouted and went downstairs but the minute he went downstairs he heard a scream, it was coming louder and louder he traced the scream it was coming from Kazima's room, then screaming stopped sobbing started, he opened the door and saw Kazima on the floor with a album in her hand, he doesn't do anything not that he wasn't bothered because he knows how she likes her space he just goes ' what's up'? she looks at him with red eyes and sniffs, he went and sat down before getting invite to come in, she gave him the book and says 'read what it says' Ryan started reading it

 _Kazima don't find us don't contact us, we better without you! You destroyed us you bought misery into this family you knew we had difficulties with life you just stir trouble, I wish you wasn't born I wish the minute you was deported you came back and you died!_

Kazima had tears in her eyes, Ryan just looked shocked, he then says 'you better show this to Mike' then she snatched the book and shouted 'no Mike never must know about my personal life' Ryan sighed and said 'if you want to ended up be like the old me fine if you don't do something about it' before leaving her room.

'Ryan'! Came Tees voice, she was now phone in hand and she got out of her clothes she was wearing, she was going out!

'Where you going babe'? he wondered, Tee smiled 'I'm going to see Lilly, she texted me that she's ill 'but she made a face saying she doesn't believe her, Ryan laughed looked at the ground, Tee came over her hand on his shoulder 'what's wrong'? Ryan frowns 'nothing' Tee goes 'alright I see you later yeah' just then Carmen walks past them shouting 'you alright love birds'? They went red, Carmen noticed bursted out laughing getting everyone to watch.

'My SO CALLED BEST FRIEND DITCHED ME FOR HER SO CALLED BOYFRIEND 'she shouted hinted she was jealous, Tee wasn't scared she defended herself and said ' problem'? Carmen now face to face 'yes there is a problem my problem is you spending your time with him not me'….everyone went 'oooohh' some of them whistled, Tee then spat out 'maybe Ryan is fun then you ever be 'Floss interrupted 'your mean Tee'! Tee looked at Floss said 'she can't help doing different things like me, so how's that fair we not exactly hanging out 24/7' Floss was about to protest more when Bailey piped up 'look you all just wastemans can't believe you being so pathetic' before leaving then everyone started shouting their opinions and suddenly one person opinion really hurt her so much.

Ryan interrupted everyone and yelled 'what's wrong with you lot? Don't be against Tee..'Carmen interrupted 'shush lover boy' 'I'm not….' Carmen pushed him to his room, closed the door before glaring evily at Tee. Tee sighed went downstairs and out the house.

 **Tees POV**

 _Ugh I hate Carmen so much she thinks shes all that, I know she means well I do, but she needs to stop being jealous_

 _ **Hows this chapter peeps? Good bad?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

**Chapter 3**

Mike was in his office, doing paperwork when he heard a bang then a scream, he quickly got up rushed who it was, it was Ryan.

Ryan angrily shouted, "Which little monsters left this on the stairs!?"

Picking up a toy rabbit, Mike was trying not to laugh at Ryan. He helped him up and got him to the kitchen to check him, he was fine - it was just a trip.

Ryan really misses Tee he wish she was with her, he wishes he went with her but it wouldn't be fair on her best friend.

It was coming up to 6pm and Ryan haven't even checked to see if Tee has come back, he was so annoyed then he finally went to check she didn't come back he sighed, decided to call her, he dialled her number hoping she's not having sleepover he prayed so hard.

Ring ring

Tee; Ryan you ok?

Ryan: No I miss you so much, are you staying at Lillys? (praying that she wasn't)

Tee; I'm staying over I'm sorry babe tried texting you

Ryan; BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU?!

Tee; please don't shout at me

Ryan; Sorry baby but please come back

Tee: im really sorry….i always will love you

She hung up, Ryan was really furious wondered why would she want to spend tome with her best friend then him then it dawned to him, that episode with Carmen and her so he decided to go to her Carmen's room.

Carmen's room

Carmen was sitting on her chair plaiting her hair, she wanted too try something new she was admiring herself, she heard a knock she sighed 'come in' Ryan went in shut the door and asked her a straight question 'Carmen'? Carmen face was full of questions but he interrupted her 'do you feel the same way about Tee'? Carmen sighed said while looking in the mirror 'I don't care anymore she can talk to who she likes…and if she's ignoring you then stuff her you deserve better' he was so shocked at her words and got angry but was in control 'YOU WANT ME TO DIMP TEE'!? Carmen tried to calm him down but couldn't he took everything off Carmen's desk, she screamed and kept shouting eventually he calmed down said 'look Carmen she may be your best friend but she's mine' Carmen didn't look bothered and gritted teeth spat 'GET..OUT ..NOW' Ryan slammed the door behind him, he heard weeping whimpering but didn't care about Carmen all she thinks about beauty and looks.

Im running out of ideas what do you think should happen?

 **Anyways hope you enjoy!** **Sorry if this is a rubbish story it would get better**


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen fixed her hair and face got dressed went downstairs, she smiled at everyone except for one person Ryan, she just screwed him like he was invisible, Sasha noticed and said"ahh not talking to Rya are we " Carmen snapped said "shut up"

At noon Tee arrived, Ryan was so happy to see her, he hugged her so much that she couldn't breath then he whispered in her ear "I missed you so much baby" she sighed, Ryan noticed worried she was, he frowned "what's wrong"? Tee sighed again and said "Lily wants me to stay with her' Ryan snapped "no Tee no say no" Tee started to get annoyed "Ryan look I talk to who I want and be with, I don't have to be with you 24/7" Carmen interrupted from the kitchen "no you too busy being with people and forgetting who actually cares about you" Tee sighed went to the kitchen and snarled "if you got something to say it to my face" Carmen stood up and slowly said her words "You are just a selfish, unpredictable brat!" SLAP! Tee hit her so hard that Carmen had tears in her eyes "I can't believe you did that, just because I'm right "? Before storming up the stairs, Tee covered her hands on her face and silently cried.

Tee was in her room drawing a picture when Ryan came in she irritable said "er can't you knock Ryan even though your my boyfriend I still want you to knock" he didn't say anything just looked at her, held her hands into his looked her in the eye and said the words she thought she would never hear then suddenly he speaks up "mood swings mmm you pregnant"? Tee gasped and shouted "NO" Ryan wasn't having it he accused Tee of seeing some other guy but she had to plead it wasn't true, the way Ryan was so dramatic the way he said "my heart bleeds" he touches his heart makes her laugh, Ryan was confused and told her it wasn't laughing matter, she mumbled "your sexy when you done that" Ryan rolled his eyes and went close to her " I know you are not seeing anyone, I was winding you up" Tee grabbed her pillow and was hitting Ryan with it, the fact that she didn't or didn't look like she was going to cry she was straight face.

 **Rushing time**

It's been months Tee Ryan was together and being loved up it was Tees moody side to come out, she was too grumpy and annoyed, she realized it went to the doctors to get a pregnancy test just in case, she came back took it, she waited so long.

 **Tee POV**

 _OH no I can't be pregnant, I don't want to be a mum at all and I'm sure Ryan doesn't want to be a dad, oh my gosh_

Tee was praying that she wasn't pregnant, she peed on it now waiting patiently, then times up..she looked down and it was positive, she groaned out of frustration she was so shocked!

She frowned and sighed _Should I tell Carmen as end of the day she's my best mate?_

But something was stopping her from telling, as she then decided its for the best she don't as the whole care kids will end up knowing otherwise.

She closed her eyes praying that Ryan will be out for long as she can't face him, she put the pregnancy test in the cupboard before washing it, she sighed and smiled _maybe its good idea_

 **Soooo… hey what do you think?**

 **Dark Heart 945 thank you and everyone thank you for supporting and helping me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes sorry I know this was a plot twist im sorry but I just got excited lol you know wjhat I mean, and so sorry for the wait I guess its for the bet LOL anyway enjoy

Chapter 5

Next morning Tee lay in her bed thinking about a baby growing in her, she sighed tried to go sleep but couldn't, she heard a knock "come in" she said with a sigh, it was Ryan, he smiled at her she was nervous to tell him. She took a deep breath and said "babe I have something to tell you' "me to" he said at the same time, Tee sighed "you first" Ryan laughs and says "no you" Tee sighs for the last time says "Ryan you are going to be a dad…" he just looked baffled and confused, she waited for him to response he didn't he just got up left the room, she started to cry.

'LUNCH'! Yelled Mike, everyone came out of their rooms raced downstairs to get their best seat, everyone except Floss didn't get a best seat, she was so grumpy she refused to eat, Ryan had the best seat he saw Tee on her phone, he sighed and ate peacefully, Tee put her phone in her pocket and sat to eat, she was ignoring Ryan for walking out, Carmen next to her noticed and goes 'ay you ignoring Ryan what for'? she replies harshly 'mind your business will ya'! everyone cheered Carmen looked hurt she got off her seat went to join Floss without looking back. Tee asked Sasha if shes busy after lunch she said no.

In Sasha's room

'I told Ryan that. I'm pregnant he just walks out without saying anything' Sasha was surprised and signaled for her to be quiet 'hold your horses wait…your pregnant…er congratulations but what will mike say '? Tee looked worried and sighed, unware Carmen is outside her door and heard everything! Carmen was too shocked to say anything she mumbled gritted her teeth with watery eyes 'you stupid girl' before banging on Sasha's door, Sasha opened her door no one was there, she was confused, Carmen didn't actually go she just stood their arms crossed looked angry then snapped 'Tee I thought we tell each other secrets obviously not' Tee stuttered 'i…I was going to tell you' Carmen mimicked her and sighed rolled her eyes, said ' well you first came here to tell your bestie you haven't met long time' Tee felt guilty 'look Carmen you really cant tell anyone' Carmen gave attitude said 'too bad' she slammed the door behind her, Tee was panicking what to do.

Mike was happily in his office doing paperwork then BANG the door bursts open with a sobbing Carmen tears streaming down her face, Mike was confused said ' what's wrong'? Carmen sobbed 'Tee is pregnant and she never told me only Sasha' Mike widened his eyes and was shocked 'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY'? But Carmen stopped him ' she will kill me if she knew I told' Mike didn't know what to do he couldn't go against Carmen's command but he wanted to make sure Tee realize what she done was quite wrong, Carmen stopped crying when she looked up at Mike 'you not going to speak to them'? Mike calmly says 'yes in my own time and what do you mean them'? Carmen looked at Mike dumbfolded and said 'Tee and Ryan…' Mike gave a chuckle and said 'oh yeah yeah'

Ryan and Tee was called to Mikes office, they was so confused whats it about, they opened his door, 'sit down' said a very concerned Mike, Ryan was still confused sat down then Tee sat on the other chair Mike started 'now someone told me your pregnant' Tee wide-eyed Mike she got so annoyed she felt so betrayed 'How could you Tee did you even think twice the impact the child will have growing up'? Tee responded 'me..and Ryan are moving out'? Mike looked at them both and said 'since wen and who's permission' Ryan interrupted ' you guys will look after Chloe, and Tees mum and sister will get on with their own life' Mike wasn't having it he said no, Tee fumbled with her sleeve she felt so annoyed with Carmen she cant trust her.

Later in the evening she confronted Carmen, she looked so unhappy and betrayed but Carmen didn't care at all anymore she could do what she wants.

 **Right im really sorry if my story hasn't improved, its just that I am not really creatve when it comes to writing lol I have problems**


End file.
